My Rose
by ambre20AZ
Summary: Story about our favourite couple 15 months later. What happens when their baby is kidnapped? What will our heroic Mr. Darcy do? Will this cause a rift between our two lovers?  I know I suck at summaries and making titles  REVIEW!
1. The beginning

_AN: Ok so I edited this chapter seeing as it had so many mistakes, but I extended it as well for those who reviewed. I hope you like it…Don't forget to review _

**DARCY POV**

I was dreaming I know I am, seeing as in the dream I was an old man, happy with my beloved wrapped securely around in my arms and all six of our seven children happily married and with their children. I looked to the eldest Ms. Darcy with her long brown curls pinned into a styling bun. She looked happy, although something in her eyes was terrifying. My daughter turned to me and grimaced. "Why have you abandoned me?" she said.

I was woken by the sound of my first born crying, a heartbreaking sound. I slipped out of bed, aware of the sleeping form that lay next to mine. I got out of our bed, putting on a robe and quickly walking at a pace improper to some towards the door adjoining the room of our daughter to ours.

When I opened the door, her cries intensified.

"Oh my Rose," I whispered, closing the door silently behind me.

I walked to my daughter's cradle, her face distorted from distress. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest, welcoming the light weight and warmth she emitted.

"Oh my beautiful Rose, what has ailed you so?" I cooed

Her tears soaked my shirt; I hated seeing my daughter in this state. It pains me to see her in such distress. Even Elizabeth says that I spoil our daughter too much, but it's all to keep our daughter smiling.

"It's alright my little girl, I am here. I am here. Daddy is here," I said softly trying to calm her.

I took her to the window, the moon's ray shining its brilliance on to the lake, the water shimmering, silver in colour. Truly magnificent, it was one of those moments that I wanted to share with my beloved, but at the slightest I was still sharing it with my daughter. I soon noticed her tears were dried and has stopped crying. I held her against my chest, watching her mouth stretch to an O, her eyes drooping to a close.

"I'm glad you are not as stubborn as your mother," I chuckled to myself.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or glad," I heard my beloved's voice behind me.

I spun around, noticing my wife's figure standing by the door.

"I didn't notice you come in," I whispered, as I put our daughter back in her crib.

"I woke up and wondered where my husband was and heard your voice. Deciding to follow it," she said sleepily.

I kissed the top of my daughter's head and went to my wife, kissing her as well.

"I'm sorry if I have insulted you," I whispered.

"Not in the slightest," she said. "You can never insult me husband."

"I love you," I said.

"As I love you," she said.

I led her back to bed, wanting the warmth and comfort only she can give me. Right then and there I promised myself to never let anything happen to my wife and daughter. Swearing to protect them, swearing to put them before myself, even if it costs me my life, as they are far more important to me than anyone else, I love them. When morning came, the three of us soon found ourselves amidst Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley and Kitty and Mary with their husbands and my dear sister Georgiana. Unfortunately Mr and Mrs. Wickham could neither attend to our small party as there were some troubles in the North. We all walked in the gardens of Pemberley, Elizabeth talking animatedly to her sister Jane, who is currently sustaining Bingley's child. She was glowing, much like her sister when she was carrying Rose.  
>"Brother I must admit your daughter is the most beautiful creature I have ever behold," said Georgiana.<p>

"I dare say you'll be changing your mind, once you have a babe of your own," I teased.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth had said, in a tone not used often.

I stared at her innocently. Only to be laughed at. Immediately I knew I was forgiven.

"Shall we have go rest and have some tea on the porch? I must say Jane needs all the rest she can obtain," Elizabeth suggested.

Everyone agreed. I took my turn into carrying Rose; her eyes were filled with happiness and brightness. Her fine eyes much the same as my beloveds. I hugged her close murmuring into her ear, "I love you my beautiful Rose", in the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth smile fondly at us. Once at the porch we all took our seats and was marvelling at Rose and Jane's increasing stomach. At one instance, Jane did make a point as to how Rose has changed me, ever since coming into the world. I must agree I have. My pride is no longer a fault of mine and I more compassionate towards others.

"A man who is capable of changing his personality for the benefit of others is a man worth knowing. I dare say Lizzy you are one lucky girl for ensnaring a man like Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennett said.

Elizabeth looked at me fondly and said, "Yes, yes I am."

That night when all guests have left, I left Lizzy and Rose to get ready into bed. Thomas my most trusted servant was there to help me. Once finished, I put on a robe before going to say goodnight to Rose. I went into her room and saw Elizabeth cradling her on the rocking chair, humming a soft tune. I walked behind them, my eyes widening at the beauty that lay before me.

"Are you both ready for bed?" I asked. "After today's events you must be tired."

"Tired I am not sir. But exhausted I am." She teased.

I watched as she stood up and laid our daughter in her crib.

"Goodnight my daughter," she whispered, lying a gently kiss on her forehead.

I did the same. We both walked back into our room hands swinging idly by our sides.

Another moment I will treasure forever.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

I felt my lover's hands around me, cocooning me in a protective hold. As if to say that I am his and if anyone dares touch me there will be consequences. As I lay in his embrace, I was at peace, incandescently happy. A daughter that was growing fervently by the day, I am as proud as a mother can ever be.

I was awoken by the sound of glass shattering, followed by the piercing screams of my daughter. I hastily got up and out of bed within a matter of seconds, my husband already beating me to the door that led to our daughter's room. As he opened the door, I felt my heart clench, my face draining of all things good. The crib in which I had laid my daughter not 2 hours ago was toppled onto its side, its occupant missing. The window that overlooked the lake shattered into insignificant pieces. I felt myself crumple to the ground in agony, doing the only thing I can do. Cry. My daughter was taken. Through the haze my tears created, I saw my husband barking orders at servants, looking most distressed than I have ever seen him, looking as though he too was about to crumple to the ground and cry. My maid helped me onto a chair, forcing me to drink some water.

"Don't worry ma'am we will find your daughter and the culprit who did this," she assured me.

I could not say anything back; I could not do anything back. I then saw Fitzwilliam stare at me in grief, holding a piece of paper. He walked to me slowly as if every step pained him.

"My dear wife, I found a letter of most troubling news," he said, choking on the words.

I gasped when I read the letter, tears streaming more profoundly down my face.

_**Darcy POV**_

As a light sleeper, I was awoken by minute footsteps in our daughter's room. I sat up listening some more, considering the person to either cause harm or good to my daughter. When I heard the window shatter, piercing my ears, my heart stopped. In no more than a second, I was out of bed and opening the door that led into my daughters. When I opened the door, I wanted to fall to the ground, I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch the man who did this. Everything in the room was of mass destruction. The window shattered, where just yesterday I was sharing a beautiful moment with my daughter, and the bed in which my daughter slept in, broken and on its side, with no-one and nothing inside it. My daughter was gone. I immediately called upon every servant in the estate, making orders I looked out the window in hopes that the culprit did not go far, but all I found was a length of rope dangling, swinging as the gentle wind coursed through. There was nothing. I then saw a piece of paper, stuck onto the ledge of the window. I hastily took it and read it. It said:

_Now we shall see if you really value the lives of others._

One sentence, a sentence that tore my heart to pieces, I took it to Elizabeth finally noticing her for the first time after this ordeal. She was distressed, obviously, her eyes swollen from the crying, with more tears still sliding down her cheeks. I didn't know what to say to her. Although I do know what to do in order to find my daughter and bring her back safely, back into the safety of the arms of her parents. I took slow steps as if hoping to delay the inevitable of telling her the grim news.

"My dear wife, I found a letter of most troubling news," I said grimly.

I showed her the letter, as she read it, her eyes widened. Gasping in horror, shock and anger, tears rolled down her eyes intensely, knowing that I can do nothing to stop them, I hugged her tight. Trying to comfort her and say everything that I couldn't say into the hug. She in turn welcomed it.

I let go of her and stared at her straight into her eyes. Her once fine eyes now filled with worry and anguish, filled with distress.

"Find her Fitzwilliam, find her and bring her back to me," she whispered urgently to me.

"I promise you I will do everything to recover her, as God as my witness, I will get her back, even if it's my final act."

**Please review! WAS IT BETTER OR WORSE? **

**Should I continue with the story?**

**I know I didn't get the language of Jane Austen but I am trying…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Where are you?

_**AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, much appreciated, and for those who favourite story and author me Thanks! Anyways this is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I tried to make it longer, but I found myself going to long and was already going into the next chapter. Anyways hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**DARCY POV**_

As I rode through the night, my mind was racing, I was only briefly aware of the others tailing behind me. A group of servants and me has raced around the woods surrounding my estate, another group looking beyond its borders. As I galloped I kept relaying the night's events over and over again, trying to make sense to ones motives in stealing another's child. Unfortunately I came up with many, each as unlikely as the next. Tears rolling down my face, try hard as I may, I cannot put upon myself to stop them. My daughter, my first born, gone, into the hands of God knows who. I have failed her, my beloved and myself. I should be thoroughly shunned from the public. I was then aware of the others slowing to a stop.

"Darcy, Darcy!" I heard someone say.

I forced my horse to a stop, noticing its heavy breathing from the run I just had it gone through. I looked behind me and saw my cousin Fitzwilliam. I rode to meet him.

"Oh cousin, you have no idea how much your coming here means to me," I said.

"I am terribly sorry cousin; I am doing all my best in finding young Ms. Darcy. I even have all my friends and acquaintances keeping an eye out for any sightings of her," he assured me.

"Thank you," I said.

I stared at a large oak; its shadows look odd and deformed, not natural. I urged my horse onwards, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Come on Darcy," said Fitzwilliam.

I stopped my horse from going any further and headed the other direction, forgetting about what I had seen.

I rode hastily back towards my house, wanting to see my wife again and comfort her.

_I cannot believe how easy and simple it was to steal this young babe. My client had said it'd be hard, but it proves to be no more of a challenge. How disappointing I should have charged for more. As I walked through the trees in the shadows of the trees I felt confident that none of the occupants of Pemberley estate will find me at this hour. It was also fortunate on my part for the young babe has stopped wailing and was back sound asleep. She truly is a beauty, how unfortunate of what will become of her. To be honest the master and mistress of Pemberley looked far better suited to take care of this babe than the ones my client has described. I was soon out of the perimeters of Pemberley and there were more trees surrounding us. I sighed again; luck was on my side tonight. I then heard fast, approaching horses. Hot in pursuit. I made haste towards the nearest oak, the shadows falling around my face. I listened intently, the horses stopped some way away, and there were two men closer to where I was hiding. _

"_Darcy, Darcy!" one called out. _

_Another horse, much closer_ _came to a halt._

"_Oh cousin, you have no idea how much your coming here means to me," one said, Mr. Darcy I take it. _

"_I am terribly sorry cousin; I am doing all my best in finding young Ms. Darcy. I even have all my friends and acquaintances keeping_ _an eye out for any sightings of her," the other said._

"_Thank you," said Mr. Darcy. _

_I peered behind the tree and saw Mr. Darcy stare right at me, my heart quickened its pace, and I was trapped. I couldn't run as they would see me. I prayed to God that he will not go any further. I did a quick peek behind me, and saw that Mr. Darcy had halted and gone in the other direction. Luck was surely on my side tonight. After waiting out, to be sure that no-one will hear of me, I walked a little way towards a lane and there secluded by a tall out building was a carriage, waiting for my presence. The door opened for me._

"_Well done Henry, you will be much rewarded for this," said my client._

_I handed my client the babe. At that moment my conscience has caught up with me. Although I could not say anything, I watched as the carriage rode off into the night, hoping the babe to be safe. _

_**ELIZABETH POV**_

Throughout the course of the night, I was not able to sit still. I awaited news from my husband, by the front room. Georgiana, holding onto my hand, she too was tensed. Tears occasionally escaped my eyes, but I hastily swept them away. The doors then burst open, I stood up, imagining it was my husband, but it was Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Oh my dear Mrs. Darcy," he said. "I came as soon as I heard word."

"Please Colonel, I beg of you to help my husband in the search party, I cannot bear-," I said urgently.

"Of course, I shall go right away," he said.

I watched as Colonel Fitzwilliam mounted his horse and rode through the night in search of his cousin. I walked to the window overlooking the front yard. _Stay safe my Rose, be strong, I thought. _

"Don't worry sister, my brother will do everything in his power to obtain young Rose again," Georgiana assured me.

I did not listen to her, as I was too preoccupied to the happenings outside. Torches were lit, a source of light in the darkness, the hounds were used to hunt the culprit, horses galloping everywhere. I did not know how long I was transfixed by the window, as I did not even hear the front door open with Colonel and Mr. Darcy coming in. My thoughts were distracted as soon as I felt arms around my waist.

"I will find her Elizabeth, I promise you," I heard my husband say.

I turned around, still enveloped in his arms.

"I feel I do not know what to do, I feel helpless, I – I -," I said, my feelings getting a better hold on me.

"Shh, my love, Rose is strong like you, a trait in which I assure you will help her survive through this ordeal" my husband said softly.

"I just want her back in my arms; she is not but six months old. She is still young and defends less. I just want her back Fitzwilliam," I murmured onto his chest.

"Soon my love, soon," Darcy assured me.

I stayed in the embrace of my husband, welcoming the warmth and the feeling of safety I felt.

The next morning, my uncle and father arrived to help in search for my daughter. They too were grieved greatly by the news. My husband went into town to extend the perimeters of his search. I did my best in not crying at all today, but I always find myself with tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes. I often went back into Rose's room, trying to seek for clues or anything that could have become a miss. The window was still broken, the hot summer air blowing in. I set the crib upright once more, noticing some of its bars broken. The rope that had been found dangling from her room was taken to the hounds in hopes that they can find the scent. I sat in the corner on the rocking chair. As I sat in the rocking chair, I pondered at the many memories I had with my daughter on this chair. The many restless nights that had begotten me in calming my daughter from her night terrors.

As I sat in the chair, I found myself crying yet again, my heart aching for my daughter. It feels as though a part of it was ripped out. I could not get rid of the emptiness I felt. When I could no longer stand to be in the room, I went to the drawing room. My daughter's favourite blanket still lay by the window. I picked it up and held it against my nose, smelling it. The scent of my daughter still evident amongst the threads, I lay by the window wrapping myself within the blankets. Surrounding myself with the familiar scent of my daughter, for the first time throughout the course of the day I found myself falling asleep.

_**DARCY POV**_

I walked back into my house, exhausted from the night's events. Thomas my servant quickly attended to me. Gathering my things and already requesting for food to be brought immediately.

"No, where is Mrs. Darcy?" I asked.

"The mistress is in the drawing room sir," said Thomas.

"Thank you Thomas," I said, walking in the direction of the drawing room.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had not stopped his searchings. He forced me to retire home and get some rest whilst he continues his search and in an hour or two we shall exchange places and I shall continue the search. Once in the drawing room, I found my beloved asleep by the window, consumed in the blanket that belonged to our daughter, a blanket in which I have bought for our daughter from my travelling in London. It was of an emerald blue in colour, with intricate golden patterns along the sides. I stood before my wife taking in her appearance. She too looked exhausted, her eyes swollen from the night's crying. It pains me to see her in this state. I place a kiss onto the top of her head, then lifting her and placing her on the couch. She did not stir, thank God. I pulled the blanket around her, making sure she was covered in it. Though the hot summer air wafted in, I felt cold. I had bumps on my arms. Even beneath all of my clothes, I was cold.

_Oh my daughter, where are you? I thought. _

_We travelled further and further away from Pemberley. The child deeply asleep in my arms, I fervently hope that my husband will be proud of what I've done. He must understand that I have only done this to benefit us. If they cannot have a child, I shall give them one, which will be the topic of all gossips, the envy of all by her beauty. She will be much loved in America, with her new parents. _


	3. The truth

_**Kidnapper's POV**_

Ah, London how I've missed this stimulating city. I got out of the carriage gently, so as to not wake the babe, asleep in my arms. Thank goodness that we shall be leaving in a couple of day's time. I cannot bear the thought of parting with my daughter. How tiresome this has all gotten. If my husband has found out of what I've done, I daresay he would be proud, on how cunning my plan was, flawless even. Fitzwilliam will regret the day he even thought of marrying that tramp of a girl.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

I find my days empty, with no-one to turn to but my husband. I feel as though there is no-one I can trust. For two days now, I have my watched my husband in vain trying to look for our child. So far we have no clues, nothing to get on with. So I occupied myself in organizing the library over and over again. Finding comfort in the way it is ordered, knowing where everything is. I was organizing the books now into alphabetical order by the author's last name, when Georgiana came in with a tray of food.

"Elizabeth you must eat, you haven't eaten in days, please just eat something you are worrying everyone in this household," she said, kneeling before me.

I looked at her and saw that she was indeed worried. "I cannot eat and I just cannot find it in myself to eat at a time like this. Knowing that my daughter is out there, starving maybe…I will not indulge myself in these extravagances whilst she is suffering. Once she is back, safe in my arms, then I will eat."

Georgiana sighed in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument she left, leaving the tray of food beside me. I continued on reorganizing the books. When I soon heard the hooves of hurried horses, I stood up and looked out the window. Seeing my husband brought some comfort in my heart. I hurried down stairs eager for any news.

_**Fitzwilliam Darcy POV**_

As I rode my horse, I found myself more eager to see my beloved once more. With the news I am bringing, I am confident that we will find our daughter soon. The only thing that disturbs me is of the bonnet that belongs to my daughter, a bonnet that I have bought for her, now in my hands, dirty. I walked into my estate and immediately my eyes roamed for my beloved. I found her by the corner, looking eagerly at me. I walked to her and enveloped her in my arms, noticing how frail and skinny she has become.

"My dear Elizabeth what has become of you?" I asked.

"Never mind me, any news of our daughter?" she asked.

"I do, whilst in London faithful servants and other eye witnesses have told that they have indeed seen a little baby girl of dark, fair hair. With a light complexion in a night gown" I said.

Elizabeth gasped.

"But we also found a note on our door at the place in which we were staying and it was with this," I said, showing her the bonnet in which I found.

"It's-it's her bonnet Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth gasped. "She-she-"

"Do not fret my dear, all will be well. I will give this to the authorities and hopefully it will help them in finding out daughter. We will get her back. And I am confident that it will be soon," I said.

I hugged Elizabeth in my arms once more.

The next day after resting, I went straight back to London. Once there I found my cousin Anne with her new husband Mr. Remington a Lord with good wealth. Although unfortunately due to Anne's frail nature they are unable to produce heirs.

"Cousin how nice to see you here," I said.

"Same to you cousin," she said.

"From your last letter I assumed the both of you would be in America by now,"

"Oh our journey has been delayed sir," said Mr. Remington. "The ship in which we were going to sail in has had a problem with its structure. So we will now be departing in 2 weeks time."

"And we have to wait for mother," said Anne.

I smiled. "Ah she would be most displeased if you have left without saying goodbye,"

Anne smiled. "Any news of your darling Rose?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately not, it is the reason why I came back here in London to continue my search."

"Well if I could be of any help I would be glad to give it," said Anne.

"And I the same," said Mr. Remington.

"I thank you kindly. Although I must ask of you to just keep your eyes open for Rose, just in case you happen to come upon her." I said.

"Of course," said Mr. Remington.

I bowed for propriety's sake, and then quickly left for my task.

_**Darcy POV**_

I walked around London, asking questions about anything that might lead me on to finding other clues in finding Rose. I rounded a corner and found a man who looked panicked; pained even. I approached him out of curiosity and intuition.

"My dear sir, are you well?" I asked.

"Mr.-Mr.- Mr. Darcy?" the man said shocked his eyes widening at the sight of him.

I raised my eyebrows at the man, I was not befuddled by the fact he knew my name but on how he conducted himself before me as if he were scared I found out something horrid about the man.

"I'm sorry have I acquainted myself with you before?" I asked.

"Oh…um…no sir, your reputation just exceeds you," the man said, sweat forming over his brows.

"Oh I'm glad I have a reputation at all, although if you would so as to be kind, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Oh…why yes of course Mr. Darcy, what is your question?" he asked.

I took out a small drawing of my daughter.

"Have you seen this child? She was sighted near here…" I asked, carefully watching his expression.

His face turned from panic, to sad, to scared. He looked up and stared at me in the eye.

"No…I'm sorry Mr. Darcy but I have not seen this child," he said.

"Are you sure? If you are lying you could be charged with treason and abduction…" I started, looking him straight in the eye and using all the authority I had put into my voice.

The man paled and sweat appeared more on his brow.

"Sir are you alright? You seem to have paled slightly?" I asked.

He sweated even more, stuttering and what not.  
>"Mr. Darcy may I ask you to oblige me in meeting me back here after dark?" he asked of me.<p>

"Of course…first may I ask what your name is?"

"Henry sir, Henry Beardwood," he said.

I nodded. "I shall see you soon then Mr. Bearwood."

I bowed and quickly hastened back to my room. There I hastened to write to Fitzwilliam and to Elizabeth and sent it via express. I paced my room, occasionally drinking an alcoholic beverage. What should I do? If this man knows the whereabouts of my daughter I will be able to hold her in 3 hours time. Time seemed to have gone slowly; it seems that the sun wanted to stay out longer than it needs to be. Hold on my daughter, my Rose, I will get you back soon.

_**Henry POV**_

I can't believe I just saw Mr. Darcy, all rumours were true. He looked menacingly when something he loved was taken away from him. He was much different from the night I saw him last. Then he was vulnerable, now he was an image of power. I find myself scared. I swiftly packed my trunk ready for departure. Time seems to have gone faster. From the window I could see the sun sinking lower and lower, meeting my inevitable fate.

_**Darcy POV**_

By nightfall I was already back at the same spot. Colonel Fitzwilliam was in the distanced, hidden by the shadows ready to step in, if anything peculiar happens. I soon saw Mr. Beardwood walking towards me, carrying a trunk.

"Going anywhere Mr. Beardwood?" I asked curiously.

"Just a precaution…Mr. Darcy what I am about to inform to you, might cause some distress and I assure you that I have since regretted my part in all of this," he said.

"Carry on," I prompted.

"I was the one who abducted your daughter…" he said.

I didn't hear the rest of what he said, my anger boiled, surfacing. I pinned him against the wall.

"Why would you do such thing? Why would you take an innocent child from a loving family, why would you let us suffer like this?" I roared. "What have you done with her?"

"Darcy!" I heard Fitzwilliam say.

I let go of the man, and he breathed hard.

"Please kindly carry on with your information," said Fitzwilliam.

"I was instructed to. My client manipulated me in abducting your child for 10, 000 pounds. Please understand I needed the money, my family and I are in terrible death. I am really sorry, know this I have regretted my part ever since I agreed to him," the man cried.

I breathed furiously through my mouth, pacing trying to think of a plan.

"Who was your client?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"It was a woman an elderly woman. Her name was…" said the man.

My whole world stopped at the name. I cannot even believe what I just heard.


	4. Lies

_**AN: I'm really, really sorry for not updating for a very long time. So I made this chapter extra longer. Thanks to those who reviewed! Much appreciated. I like how people were trying to guess who the kidnapper soon. All will be out soon enough. **_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

**Kidnapper POV**

Now all I need to do is part two of my plan. I still cannot believe that I've gone this far and have not been caught. I went to the hotel my husband and I was staying at, and put the babe to sleep in one of the beds. Every since my daughter got married, I found myself surrounded in extravagance. When I made sure that the babe was asleep, I went to make sure that part two of my plan can be executed as planned without any troubles. It was getting dark by the time I was on my way back to the hotel. As I walked I saw Henry shadowed by two gentlemen. I was about to approach, when I saw that one of the men was Mr. Darcy. I gasped and quickly made my way into my room. There I found the babe awake and crawling around.

"Oh my dear, your father is one annoying old man," I said.

The babe chuckled.

"But I must confide in you. We no longer need Mr. Henry Beardwood's services, so I must have him eliminated," I said. "What a waste." I sighed.

I wrote an express to my dear friend who will take care of Mr. Bearwood for me, and to make sure that plan two is executed before dawn. I retired for bed.

**Mr. Henry Beardwood POV**

I cannot believe that Mr. Darcy let me go. After my many apologies he just let me go. After our confrontation I immediately went to go out of town. I knew that I would not be safe anymore. She will find out about what I've done.

**Darcy POV**

My ears must be deceiving me, as soon as Elizabeth finds out who stole our daughter, she will be most grieved. I knew that their relationship wasn't as close, but there was still a relationship.

"Now cousin, you must approach this with caution," said Fitzwilliam.

"I want to, but all I want to do is get her now, so I can get my child back," I said, pacing across the floor.

"Come now cousin, we don't even know where she is. And it is late," said Fitzwilliam.

Then I thought of something. "Cousin Anne," I said.

Fitzwilliam's eyes widened. "Let's go!"

I wrote an express to Elizabeth telling her of our achievements before leaving.

**Elizabeth POV**

It has been a week now since I have seen my daughter last. I do not know if my heart can keep up with the pain I'm feeling. With the emptiness it's suffering. It was dark when I went for a walk around the estate, just to clear my head. In the distance I saw a man on horseback. I approached them, thinking it would be my beloved bringing our daughter home, or some sort of good news. As I got closer I noticed that it was none I didn't know. My instincts told me to run, and so I did. I ran as fast as I could back to the house. I heard the hooves of the horse getting faster and closer. I could even feel the horse's breath at the back of my neck, making the hairs stand up. Something made me trip and a blanket was put over me. I quickly tried to fend it off, but soon found my hands and feet bound and my mouth gagged. Fitzwilliam I am so sorry, was my last thought before being knocked out.

**Georgiana POV**

An express came early this morning, and was surprised when Elizabeth didn't come to answer it. I left the letter near the door, knowing that Elizabeth would find it easily there the next morning. I then went back upstairs into my room, to rest, happily knowing that Elizabeth finally got some sleep.

The next day…

I awoke early, hearing the maids hustle already. I changed and went downstairs. I went by the door and found the letter still unopened. Finding this odd, I went to Elizabeth's room, only to find the bed unslept. I ordered all the servants to immediately look for Elizabeth, whilst I went around the Estate. As I walked and searched I heard the servants calling out for their mistress. When I got close to the borders I found Elizabeth's shoe. I ran to it and found a note stuck inside. I opened it, gasping, tears leaking out of my eyes, uncontrollably.

"Miss Darcy, the mistress is nowhere to be found in the estate," said Thomas.

"I need to get to London, urgently. Prepare the carriage," I ordered.

As Thomas got everything ready, I paced, reading the letter over and over again. By the time the carriage was ready with my things, I have memorized the letter. Word for word. The driver rode as fast as he could, we reached London before dinner. I ran hastily inside the hotel in which I knew my brother and cousin were staying. I found them by the fire discussing.

"Oh brother!" I said.

"Georgiana, what are you doing here? Where is Elizabeth?" he asked, coming to me, enveloping me in his arms.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell him. So I handed him the letter and Elizabeth's shoe.

**Darcy POV**

Fitzwilliam and I were talking about how to approach the kidnapper. We were discussing strategies, when Georgiana came bursting into the room.

"Georgiana, what are you doing here? Where is Elizabeth?" I gasped, as I ran to hug her.

She didn't say anything, but she handed me a piece of folded paper and Elizabeth's shoe. I opened the letter, only to feel as though the world has literally fallen apart.

_To Mr. Darcy,_

_By now you'd probably may have guessed the person behind your daughter's kidnapping. Unfortunately Mr. Beardwood was merely a prop and is easily disposable. My client has informed me of an ultimatum to tell you. Your wife or your daughter? My client has also told me to tell you, that if you do not choose soon, both will be harmed. You have three days to relay your decision. All you have to do is send your answer to the post, and they'll know where to send it from there. _

_Yours kindly_

My heart was no longer beating. Everything that I have sworn to protect just days ago, already broken. All the things that I've worked hard in getting gone, my world is gone. The world I knew has disappeared.

.net/community/c2m_tab_"Cousin?" said Fitzwilliam.

"I cannot live without her Fitzwilliam, I cannot," I said, through my tear-filled eyes.

"But brother, if you obtain Elizabeth, she cannot live without her daughter," said Georgiana.

"What am I supposed to do then Georgiana? My wife who is the love of my life, the one who keeps me alive or the daughter I've only known for six months and has already changed me into the man I am today who is my blood, my making. How do you choose from that?" I sobbed.

**Elizabeth POV**

I awoke by cries; I raised my head, only to find pain. I flinched, but the sound intensified seemingly familiar and comforting. I raised my head slightly, enough to see the room. On the bed I saw a child.

"Rose!" I gasped.  
>I quickly got up and went to the bed. It was my daughter. I buried her against my chest, welcoming her scent, her weight, her warmth, everything. I made sure she was not harmed, and was surprised to see no bruises, anything, not even a scratch.<p>

"Oh my child, you're safe. You're safe," I said.

Rose calmed and was already gurgling. I looked around us, trying to obtain a plan, although impossible, seeing as there was no window, the only light coming from a nearby lamp and the gap underneath the door. The door then opened and a burly man appeared. I hugged my daughter closer against my chest.

"What do you want from us?" I demanded.

"I don't want anything, but my client does," said the man, his voice sending shivers up my spine.

"And what does your client want from us?" I asked.

"For your husband to suffer the way her family has suffered," he said simply as if not caring.

"Who is your client, may I ask?" I asked, shaking.

"That I cannot share," he said, as he stood up and walked towards me. "You truly are a beautiful creature." He said as he stroked my cheek. I flinched away from his touch.

"Come now, there's no need to be shy," he said.

"Please don't," I begged.

"We have time, you'll change your mind," he said.

I then found his lips crashed against mine, so I bit him.

"Ow, you little-," he cried, as he brushed away the blood that I drew from his lips. "I'm bleeding!"

He then slapped me hard across the face, I made sure my daughter didn't get hit, but none the less we both hit the floor.

"Do that again and you will regret that you were ever born," he threatened, before leaving the room.

I gathered my daughter and took her to the corner, cowering. I used the bed and made a sanctuary.

A home. Something to make me feel safer.

**Darcy POV**

Fitzwilliam and I along with the authorities went to our Cousin Anne's house. Their servant opened the door, in shock.

"How may I help you sirs?" she asked.

"We're here looking for Lady Catherine, is she here?" I demanded.

"Yes sir, come in," she said.

I stormed in and immediately went into the drawing room. There I found her sitting, with Anne and her husband sitting across from her.

"Lady Catherine, I demand to know where and what you've done with my daughter and wife!" I said.

"Excuse me?" she gasped. "But what need do I have for your daughter or wife?"

"Do not lie to me ma'am, you are already in enough trouble with the law as it is," I yelled.

"Trust me Fitzwilliam, I have no idea on what you are talking about," she said.

Anger boiled inside me.

"Cousin, think about what you're saying. You're accusing my mother of kidnapping your wife and child," said Anne.

"Shush!" I said, glaring at her.

I then focused my attention on Lady Catherine.

"Fitzwilliam, I have no need or any prejudice against your wife nor your child," she said, looking alarmed.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Come now Darcy, I think they're telling the truth!" said Fitzwilliam, behind me.

"Where are they?" I yelled in front of her face. "I know you took them. From the beginning, you never liked Elizabeth, and your daughter Anne can never have a child of her own, so our daughter was perfect. And right before you go to America, so we…I can never find you."

"Fitzwilliam, do not dare accuse me," she said.

"Cousin I am pregnant, miraculously, but I am pregnant," said Anne.

I stopped in my tracks, frozen.

"We just received the news on the day you saw us. We were out celebrating," said Anne.

I stared at her in disbelief, before crumpling to the floor.

"I am so sorry, aunt. So sorry," I cried.

"It is alright Darcy. Although you have to make it up to me in the future. And as another favour for you to make up to, I have some information on your daughter. It was not only you that is worried for little Rose," Lady Catherine said.

I did not look up to where I was kneeled on the floor.

"There have been rumours flying around London now, and my sources has told me that the house by welders have been up to suspicious activity," said Lady Catherine. "Men have come in carrying something wrapped in a black cloth with rope tied around it…and an occasional cry of an infant is heard."

"Who-," I said, chocking.

"Lady Lucas, was seen carrying a child inside that house,"

I gasped, now my world has exploded into a million pieces.


	5. The beginning of the end

_**AN: Sorry once more for updating incredibly late. So so so sorry!...Now get ready for more twists and gasp moments. More hard choices awaits Darcy. :D Don't forget to REVIEW!**_

**Darcy POV**

I did not know what to make of my new found information. First my daughter was kidnapped, and then Elizabeth and now only to find out that Elizabeth's friend, her closest friend was the reason of all of our misery.

But what I don't understand is how Mr. Beardwood can lie right before me. I didn't know how long I was stuck rooted to the floor. I only realised Richard waving a hand in front of my face, in hopes of getting my attention. I looked at Richard, and in that second I just wanted to hide my face and never show it.

I have shamed the name of Darcy. I have failed my wife and daughter, I have failed myself.

"Darcy?" said Richard. "Come on Darcy!"

Richard led me out towards the carriages. I was still in shock and shame that I could not speak, could not think, and could not act.

"Darcy we need to talk about what to do now," said Richard.

"We need to go to the house near the welders right now!" I managed to choke out.

"Darcy you have to think this through," said Richard. "If we attack now and go in by brute force, your anger will get the better of you."

"This is my wife and child Richard!" I screamed. "Their fates could be determined right at this minute. Their lives could be in peril, whilst I'm here with no scratches or bruises!"

I didn't notice that as we talked, we arrived back in our house. Georgiana waited for us at the front.

"Brother! Cousin!" said Georgiana.

I hugged her tight, needing the warmth of another person. She hugged me back.

"An express came for you," she whispered. "It's in the study!"

I let her go, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I want you to stay here with Richard, ok?" I said.

She nodded. I then quickly walked to my study and found the letter in the centre of my desk. I sat down and quickly opened it. I found the letter smeared with blood, my heart quickened.

_To Mr. Darcy,_

_Right now you might start feeling the pressure of everything that has happened. Well I'm sad to say that I will either put more strain or comfort you by asking you to make a simple question. _

_Your daughter or your wife? Who will it be? Although if I were you I would decide quickly, there's not a lot of blood left in your wife. You know how to send your reply._

_Yours truly_

My heart stopped, this was Elizabeth's blood. I roared in frustration and quickly went to the front and took Richard by the arm and led him back into the carriage. Georgiana, came in as well.

"No Georgiana this might get dangerous and I have to focus in saving Elizabeth and Rose. I can't worry about you too." I said.

"Brother I want to help too. I can take care of myself, and surely once you saved Elizabeth and Rose you're going to need an extra pair of hands to help," said Georgiana.

I was so frustrated that she was right, but the only thing in my mind was Elizabeth could be dying and Rose could be Lord knows what. I let Georgiana in, and we quickly rode to the Welders house.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

My body was aching all over. My hands were tied behind my back against a chair. My head lolled from side to side. I was beyond feeling pain, I was beyond anything. Distantly I could hear the cries of my daughter.

"Are you ready to talk now?" the burly man asked as he stepped forward.

I could smell him. It was the smell of beer, it was intoxicating. He lifted my chin to force me to look at him.

"I asked you a question!" he barked.

I tried to speak, but my throat was parched, and it stung. The man slapped me hard across the face, I groaned.

"I said I asked you a question!" he sneered.

I heard the door open and dainty footsteps walked in.

"That's enough Mr. Hillman," said a female voice, an elderly voice.

I looked up and saw before me a woman I detested much more now.

"It seems that Mr. Darcy is going to chose her," she said.

"What do you want from me?" I groaned.

I heard clothing rustle and a wrinkled hand forced my chin to look up into her eyes.

"I want you to get out of Darcy's life. Ever since you came you have done nothing but cause misery to my family. But now you will be gone, do you hear me?"

"Yes Lady Catherine!" I groaned.

"Good girl" she said.

There was another rustling of clothes and I was left alone. The cries of my daughter were halted to a stop, and the silence became deafening. I then felt someone cover me in something and lift.

_**Lady Anne POV**_

I could not wait to go to America with my new child. A daughter, Michael and I have adopted.

I could not wish for a better life, now that everything was getting better. Mother decided to pick up our little bundle of joy as she was already in the area. Michael and I were too busy with packing and everything, I was surprised that mother offered, maybe she is changing now. And now Michael and I await dusk until we can meet our new baby. Although I am saddened that I lied to my cousins, they were harassing my mother. I had to help. And it was not all a lie. I wasn't pregnant but I was expecting a baby.

_**Darcy POV**_

My wife…my daughter…how can a man chose between the two people that mean the world to him. What am I going to do?

"Darcy?" Richard asked. "We're here."

I quickly got out and walked to the front door where I knocked furiously. A maid opened the door.

"Mr. Darcy?" she gasped.

"Where are they?" I growled.

"Darcy!" I heard Richard yell.

I looked behind me and saw two men carrying a woman over their shoulder.

"Elizabeth," I murmured.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Back in my arms

_**Darcy POV:**_

I found myself running at full speed, dubbed improper to act in public. I ran my hardest, moving like I've never have before. The men in front of me noticed and were soon running, but the weight they carried slowed them. They soon slowed, dropping Elizabeth on the ground, and then running for their lives.

"Those-, "I started.

I ran for Elizabeth, whilst I signalled for Richard to follow the men. Once I got to Elizabeth I uncovered her from the cloths they wrapped her in. Once uncovered, I gasped at the sight laid before me. Elizabeth's face was covered in nothing but blood. I didn't know what else to do but huh her tight against my chest.

"Oh my Elizabeth, my beloved, what have they done to you?" I cried.

I could feel her faint heartbeat against my chest.

"Georgiana!" I called out.

I carried Elizabeth gently, noticing how light she has become. I carried her back to the carriage, there Elizabeth was tended to by Georgiana, and in the distance I saw Richard has captured the two men. One man was underneath him and the other was held by Richard. Once I made sure Elizabeth was alright I went and helped Richard, taking the one he sat on.

"Where is my daughter?" I demanded from the man I took.

He didn't answer.

"You will answer me if you know what's best for you," I threatened.

"She is safe," was all the man said. "She is with-,"

Then there was a sound of a bullet being fired. It rang into the night, creating a loud bang. I looked back at the man I held captive. His eyes were wide, and he then keeled over and fell to the ground. Blood was pooling, sliding out from his chest. I looked back to the carriage and saw that Georgiana and Elizabeth were fine. I carried the man's lifeless body back near the carriage before dropping him. Richard came with the other man's hand bound in rope and tied to the carriage.

"I have alerted the authorities through an express!" he informed me.

"We must stay here then," I said.

I went into the carriage and held my Elizabeth. For now she was all that mattered. For now she gave me hope. It was one problem down. I held her hand in mine, enveloping the small warmth she emitted. I took off my coat and laid it across her.

"I also called for a local doctor to examine her once at the house," said Georgiana.

"Thank you!" I said.

_**Lady Catherine POV**_

The babe was sound asleep in my arms as we travelled back to my house. I can't believe that wench of a girl this babe was born from can go to such lengths. Just five minutes before she tried to attack me, the nerve. I merely told her that she will be released, and then she attacked, resulting with her getting beaten by one of my guards, such a stupid girl.

"Now you shall meet your real parents," I said.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

My body ached all over; I could feel every bruise and every scratch on my body. Through my heavy lids I saw Darcy. I was relieved, but then I realised that Rose was still in danger. I tried to speak, to move, to do anything, but I couldn't.

"I will get her back my darling," I heard Darcy whisper.

That was all the assurance I needed, before succumbing into the exhaustion I felt.

'Stay strong my daughter, you are a Darcy,' I thought.

_**Lady Anne POV**_

My new baby was coming. She's actually coming. I couldn't stand still. I was walking around making sure everything was ready, that everything was in its place.

"Calm down sweetheart," said Remington.

"I can't I am too excited, we finally get a child," I said.

"I am excited too," he said.

I hugged him. "I'm really sorry I cannot conceive you a child," I said sadly.

"I don't mind at all. All that I care is that you are ok and alive. I'd rather have you, to be honest," he said.

I smiled. I then heard horses approaching.

"She's here!" I gasped.

I ran to the front door and opened it. It was my mother's carriage. Remington went and opened the carriage door for her.

"Lady Catherine," he said, bowing.

"Where is my daughter?" I heard mother ask.

"I am right here mother," I said.

"I have brought your new child," she said.

I approached her, suddenly nervous. The bundle in her arms moving. She handed me the bundle and I looked for the first time into my new child's eyes. What lay in my arms was an exact replica of Elizabeth.

"Mother!" I gasped.

"They did not want her," was all she said.

"But mother how could you; you saw how Darcy acted when he came here. How is that evident that they did not want her?" I accused.

"Anne just be happy with what you have you ungrateful brute," she said.

"Lady Catherine! Your actions are punishable to life in prison, maybe even death! How can you even think of stealing a child from its mother? You are a mother yourself, how would you have felt if Anne was stolen from you?" Remington yelled.

"I would feel complimented that such a person would want my Anne enough to steal her," said Catherine.

I gasped and ran to my room with the child. I must get her back safely.

Darcy POV

I paced the hallways waiting for Dr. Hillman to finish his work on examining Elizabeth. I paced. It has been well over an hour. Soon the doctor came out.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Her body is trauma Mr. Darcy. She is suffering from multiple fractures and she has very badly malnourished. You must immediately supply her with fresh food rich in iron, protein and all the other necessary nutrients," said the doctor. "I must advise you to wake her up every second hour, as she is suffering from concussions."

I felt tears swell in my eyes as the doctor told me of all the things that are damaged with Elizabeth.

"How long will it take for her to get back to her original state of health?" I asked.

"It's unknown for now. It is all on Elizabeth now, her body and mind needs to rest. But as for her life, she is not in any immediate danger," said the doctor.

"Thank you so much," I said. "May I come in and visit her now?"

"Of course," he said.

"Thank you again," I said shaking his hand, before he left.

I timidly went beside Elizabeth. Seeing her looking so fragile on the bed pained me. She must have seen and endured such horrors. All this inflicted by the person who we thought was our friend, Lady Lucas. I stroked my beloved's face, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears. Her cheeks were bruised by some sort of beating. I can't believe someone would inflict such horrors to such a beautiful, fragile creature like her. Even to my daughter.

I then heard a timid knock.

"Darcy, Anne's here," said Richard.

"Tell her I'm not in the mood for an audience right now or for any talking for that matter," I said.

"I think you'd want to talk to her," Richard said excitedly. "Truly you do. Trust me!"

I sighed and got up, away from Elizabeth.

"I'll be back my beloved," I said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

I went downstairs and saw Anne looking distraught and carrying a bundle. My heart stopped. I ran to her side and saw Rose. I took her into my arms and placed kisses on her. Missing the small weight she emitted.

"Oh my Rose, my beautiful Rose," I cried.

"It was my mother, Darcy," said Anne.

"She lied about everything, even to me. She manipulated me. All she said to me was that she'll get the babe for us. And on that note, I'm sorry for lying to you. I told you that I was pregnant. I'm sorry, it was just that at the time, mother was so helpful and you were harassing her," said Anne. "Then when she came with the child, I immediately noticed that it was your child and came here. I'm really sorry Darcy. Truly I am."

"Cousin you came here despite your mother, making sure my daughter came back to us safely. All past grievances towards you is gone, made up by your recent actions." I said.

I hugged Rose, and she woke up, immediately smiling up at me.

"My daughter," I said. "I would take you to your mother, but she needs the rest."

"What are we going to do to Lady Catherine, Darcy?" Richard asked.

"For lying to me, for stealing our child, inflicting pain and torturing Elizabeth and misleading us to someone else, she will face court," I said.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


End file.
